This grant proposes to establish a peptide synthesis, purification, and analysis system at the University of Kansas. In the last few years the Departments of Biochemistry, Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry, Microbiology, and Pharmaceutical Chemistry have demonstrated an increasing demand for the synthesis of peptides in order to explore enzyme catalytic mechanisms, for the generation and purification of antibodies, for examining the stability and transport of peptide and protein pharmaceuticals, and for detailing the structure and activities of neuropeptides. To meet this growing demand, we propose to establish a peptide laboratory as part of the University's Biochemical Research Service Laboratory, under the direction of Dr. Charles Decedue. The requested equipment include: an Applied Biosystems Model 431A peptide synthesis system with single reaction vessel and resin sampler, a Peninsula Type 4B HF reaction apparatus with manometer, a Waters 625LC analytical HPLC, a Waters PicoTag amino acid analysis system, and a Waters DeltaPrep 3000 preparative HPLC. The PI will oversee the design and development of synthetic and purification strategies, as well as the training of laboratory personnel, and Dr. C Decedue will oversee day to day operations of the instruments and routine maintenance. The facility will be designed for complete service, including the design of target peptides, if necessary, or partial service for researchers requesting involvement in the synthesis or purification stages. The center will also accommodate special synthetic procedures, the coupling of non-natural or synthetic amino acids, and the fragment condensation of peptides using either t-boc or f-moc chemistry. The goal of this service will be to enhance peptide- related biomedical research at the University by providing timely turnaround and a purified product at cost.